Hart to Heart
by Deidara-fangirl1
Summary: After four years of no contact with the Summers sister Spike is summoned to deal with a family issue by Giles. New bonds are formed while old ones are broken and an unlikely hero arises from the ash of disaster. But this hero has evil allies.
1. Chapter 1

~Dawn

I allowed the cigarette to hang in between my ruby red lips. The black dress hugged my body securely, showing off my figure. Giles looked at me from his group across the room. I held the lighter to the end of my cigarette and ignited both. I took a drag and sighed. I knew why he was looking at me, not because I was smoking but because he was hoping maybe Buffy was home. I shook my head and picked up a glass of Champagne off the waiters tray. I took a sip and then switch to my cigarette. My brown hair rested around my shoulders in an elegant bunch of curls and a translucent black Shaw hung from my shoulders.

"Dawn, how you've changed." His voice was familiar and stronger than ever. "What a woman you have become."

"Spike…" I took another drag and turned to face him. He was stunning in a black tux and vibrant blue eyes. "Glad you could finally show your good fortune." The words were far more bitter than I had intended.

"How do you come back from an outing like that, love?" I put my cigarette out in my cup and sat it down on the table.

"I suppose that's a valid point you make." I said slyly. We stood there for a moment before I decided to drop my new found pride and I threw my arms around his neck, hugging the long lost friend. Spike rested his hands on the small of my back, holding me close. "I missed you so much." I whispered.

"I'm here now Nibblet." He told me as he pulled slowly away to face the approaching Englishmen. "Giles." Spike's greeting was clipped.

"Spike." Giles nodded. "I had hoped our reintroduction would have been on nicer terms, but they are not."

"Should we excuse ourselves?" I asked as I eyed the strangers around me. Giles nodded to me and began to his private study. Spike rested his hand on my lower back and we walked after him, discreetly leaving the room. I locked the door behind us and turned to face the two men.

"So Buffy has become obsessed?" Spike asked, jumping straight to the point. I nodded and licked my white teeth.

"With the Immortal, more so than with Angel." Giles explained, sadness clouding his face. "Quite frighteningly attached actually."

"How attached?" Spike asked.

"She fought Dawn for this creature." Spike looked at me and raised a scared brow at me, as if unconvinced. I reached up and brushed my hair back, revealing my bruised neck and shoulders.

"How did you survive a beating from her?" Spike asked me.

"Giles has been training me." I told Spike. "Teaching me everything he ever taught Buffy." Spike looked skeptically at the watcher.

"Why train another slayer when you've got one already?" He asked. Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them, a nervous gesture.

"When the one you have isn't working, you must find a..." he searched for the correct word. "Replacement."

"But Dawn is no where near as powerful as Buffy." Spike said, shooting me an apologetic look.

"Actually, your wrong." Giles said as he slid his glasses back on. I clasped my hands behind my back.

"When the monks made me it was through her blood, her entity." I began to explain. Spike looked at me curiously.

"There for making Dawn part of the slayer line, though she has to work a touch harder I will admit." Giles sighed and looked to his books that surrounded us.

"So Dawn is a slayer and Buffy is off her rocker?" Spike asked, putting everything we had just said into a simple sentence.

"Well when you put it like that, it doesn't seem so problematic." I said as I fixed my hair around my neck again.

"Pet, I can't do anything about the immortal." Spike told me.

"No but your presence can help Buffy." Giles stated dryly. "She has gone through a moment of pure weakness from which she cannot recover alone."

"I am not so sure I'm the best medicine." His answer was honest and he looked at me. "But Nibblet here shouldn't have to fight the big bad when big sis is obviously capable." A knock pierced the quickly growing silence that had fallen upon us. Giles jumped slightly and walked to the door, opening it. A dark skinned woman by the name of Olivia was standing there in a provocative red dress.

"Where have you run off to Rupert." Olivia asked teasingly. Giles looked back at us and I nodded he could leave. I was highly capable of catching Spike up. Giles looked back to Olivia and smiled.

"I just had to catch up with an old family friend. Shall we?" Olivia took Giles arm and they left us standing in the large library.

"Dawn, how old are you?" Spike asked me as he leaned on Giles desk.

"Nineteen." I told him. Spike looked at the ground and then back up to me.

"Only two years younger than a forgotten William Pratt." Spike pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket and began to pack them. Smacking them against his hand. "I remember sweet innocent Dawn, before all of this."

"Yeah well life's a bitch and shit happens." I said point blank. "I'll take you to her." I said, crossing my arms.

"Right now?" He asked. I nodded. "Love I'm not so sure that's a good idea." I ran my hand through my hair and shrugged.

"What could go wrong?"

~Spike

Dawn turned the hairpin and the lock released opening the door. The apartment was small and had an odd musty smell. I followed her inside and shut the door behind me, the immortal's home could easily be breached by a vampire. Dawn flipped the lights on and I was quite shocked at what I saw, though Dawn seemed unfazed. The apartment was a cluttered mess, not like the old Summer's residence.

"You live here?" I asked her. Dawn shook her head.

"No one does. This is where they meet at night." She explained. A sound caught my attention and I looked at the closed door across the way. "They're in there."

"Should we?" Dawn shook her head.

"They'll be out shortly." Dawn reopened the apartment door and slammed it shut. "Very soon." I smirked slightly. Dawn really had become quite a feisty little woman. Dawn crossed her arms and leaned on the wall next to me. I looked at her and apparently the amusement was clear on my face. "What?" She asked slightly defensive. I chuckled and turned to the sound of an opening door. Out he came, sweeping into the room like a god. His dark hair cut short and his blue eyes bore holes straight into my aching soul. His bare chest bore a single tattoo and his blue jeans sagged low, showing off his hip muscles.

"Dawn?" He asked. His smooth voice carried easily to her. "What have I told you about coming here?" He lectured. The petite brunette bounced off the wall and ran her tongue over her perfect white teeth.

"I don't particularly give two shits." She said coldly. I looked at the young girl and smirked. She really was something; most women bowed at his feet like it was second nature, but Dawn brushed off his advances and focused on him, dark blue eyes cold as the sea. He walked slowly to her and grabbed her small wrist. Dawn paused and looked curiously up at him; I couldn't help when a deep growl erupted from my chest. I had seen him take one of my women again. Not again, never. His eyes rose to meet mine and he pulled Dawn slightly closer to whisper in her ear.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, his tone slightly seductive. Dawn ran her hand gently up his chest to his cheek. I let my face change with a growl and took half a step towards them. Before I could make my next move Dawn drew her hand back and slapped him hard enough to knock him back a step. He released her wrist and held his cheek.

"That's none of your damn business." She said coolly.

"Spike?" Her voice caught all of our attention. The immortal and I turned to face her, Dawn however continued to look at the wall nearest her sister. "What...what are you doing here?" She asked me. I let my face revert back to normal and I walked up behind Dawn, resting my hands on her petite shoulders.

"Giles summoned me. He says there's a slayer problem." I said bluntly. Dawn leaned slightly into my embrace and finally looked to her sister. Buffy looked at her sister accusingly.

"I have no problem." Buffy told me, trying to convince us all. The immortal's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Of course not." His voice had taken on the same seductive tone as earlier, though unlike Dawn Buffy fell for it.

"Uh, god." Dawn groaned. I squeezed her shoulders gently and chuckled.

"Dawn, I thought you were at a diner party." The immortal stated as he held his lover close. Dawn looked at him, clearly not amused.

"Gee, I believe another Summers sister was supposed to be there as well." I stated dryly. Dawn smiled softly, finally she had gained a sense of humor. Buffy looked crudely up at me and drew in a deep breath of annoyance.

"Why would I want to go to a stupid diner party." Dawn stepped out of my embrace and moved closer to her sister.

"Because it was for you." Dawn said annoyed. Buffy closed the distance and looked up at her surprisingly taller young sister.

"I didn't ask for it."

"I didn't want to have to step up and be the slayer but guess what, I did!" Dawn shot back.

"No one ever wants to be the slayer." Buffy ran her hand through her tattered hair and looked at the ground. "I needed a break."

"A break is okay Buffy, but not for five mother fucking months Buffy! Learn your place!" Buffy raised her hand and smacked the ever living shit out of Dawn. Dawn grabbed her sisters throat and slammed her against the wall. Buffy coughed slightly and strained against her sister's grasp. I grabbed Dawn's wrist and pulled her back firmly against my chest. Buffy stumbled to her feet and the immortal caught her.

"I believe you two should leave." He told us. Dawn pushed away from me and stormed out. I looked at Buffy and shook my head before following the very pissed Dawn. When I reached the streets Dawn was leaned up against the old apartment building puffing on a cigarette.

"That went well." I teased. Dawn cut her eyes at me and blew the smoke out in an annoyed fashion.

"I hate him." She said bluntly. "I could rip his heart out with my bare hands." I stood in front of her and took the cigarette out from between her lips and dropped it to the sidewalk.

"Killing doesn't always solve your problems love." Dawn licked her teeth and looked up at me provocatively, her lips close to mine.

"What is then?" I grabbed her shoulders and forced her back against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry that this chapter took so long to complete. I'm also sorry it is so short. It is pretty much a junction chapter to set up for the more extreme chapters ahead...it was needed. Hope you guys enjoy! **

I pushed my bedroom door open and allowed him to enter. Once inside he slammed me against the door, closing it roughly with my body. Lucky us, Giles was still out. Spike lifted me, giving me time to wrap my legs around his hips. Our kiss was heated, emotionless yet packed with feeling. I enjoyed his every movement. He let us fall back on the bed with me on top. I slid his jacket off and then began to unbutton his white shirt while the kiss intensified.

"Dawn are you sure?" He asked as he slid his fingers up my legs. I gasped at his cool fingertips and kissed him intently.

"Positive."

Spike ran his fingers along the curve of my side and woke me gently. I sighed and rolled onto my back, surprised that he was even here. I didn't remember inviting him over last night. I looked up at him and was taken back by his appearance. His bleached hair was tousled and smeared with blood, dark circle's marked his blue eyes and his vibrant cheekbones were bruised and swollen. On top of that various little cuts decorated his face. I sat up right, faster than should have been humanly possible.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" I exclaimed. Spike shook his head and grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to him.

"Wolfram and Hart...the London office they're after me...they brought me back for this game." The name of the Law-firm hit me like a train.

"What did they do to you? What'd they say?" I asked, terrified for Spike, when they wanted someone dead they normally got what they wanted. Spike said nothing he just stared at me. "Spike! Answer me." I snapped.

"They gave me a note...the man said my lover could make sense of it." I looked at him expectantly, waiting for the message. I looked at the paper, forcing myself not to react.

Key of Summer So We Call,

Give us the heart you promised or we take his

Yours truly

SP

I folded the paper back up and placed it on the nightstand. The message wasn't for Spike...It was for me. Terror hit me hard, knocking my thoughts, disorganizing my brain. I wasn't afraid for me, no that was an unfathomable thought, my life had no meaning and the Senior Partners knew that so they brought in Spike.

_Spike kissed my bare shoulders, nibbling slightly. I slid my fingers into his hair and tilted my head a little for him. His other hand snaked up my legs and, with a skill that would take decades to perfect, jerked my underwear from its rightful place problem free. This allowed him free range to my most pleasurable places. His lips moved from my shoulder to my lips as he unzipped my dress slowly, almost teasingly._

"Dawn?" I snapped back to reality. "What does it mean?" I looked at him in all seriousness and clenched my jaw.

"I have to kill the immortal."Spike shook his head in complete shock.

"Dawn there is no way in hell you could ever face the immortal on your own." Spike told me, trying to real in whatever good judgment was left. "He would destroy you."

"Spike, I've grown." I explained. Spike shook his head slowly. I knew I could take him. The Senior Partners were sure of it.

_The two cloaked figures stared at me. The red Ora around them making the scene all the more eerie. I looked around the graveyard, all demonic activity had stopped._

_ "Summers Warrior." They said in unison, the voices of many in only two. I raised a brow to them. "We've come for you great protector of all kinds, one who opens windows to hell and storms of white passion." I clutched the stake in my hand and readied to fight them. I had been training with Giles but I could still only take a petty vampire alone...I was in way over my head._

_ "What do you want with me? I'm just a burnt out key." I asked, not showing the fear I felt. The creatures laughed sending chill bumps up my arm._

_ "You are god's purest sin, his healthiest disaster. The wrath you create parts sea's, the pain which corrupts you corrupts us all. You are the world...good and evil you carry us all. You are of neutral Ora, hurt will brake you and revenge will mend your heart." I let my battle stance fall and moved into confusion._

_ "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused. The creatures laughed again._

_ "You are the one to steal the heart of the immortal. If you promise us that we can promise you our hart."_

"I was created for two reasons, to open the gates of hell with my blood, and rain a pure fury with my fist." I explained to him. "And now if I don't they'll take you from me." I said softly. Spike took me by the shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Let them take me. I can't loose you!"


End file.
